You're Not Sorry
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana persahabatan memudar? Kesibukan. Jarak. Meremehkan janji. Harga diri. Kesetaraan. Nagisa mencoba melawan semua ini, dan berusaha meraih persahabatannya dengan Karma. Slight AU.


_Lagi, kompensasi karena belum menyelesaikan Strawberry Parade dan mau ke Jakarta /dogeza_

 _(kompensasi kancut)_

* * *

" _ **You used to shine so bright**_

 _ **But I watched all of it fade"**_

— _ **Taylor Swift, "You're Not Sorry"**_

 _10 Oktober 2015_

by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Pernah tidak, kau merasa...tidak ada yang peduli. Kau harus memulai semuanya. Kau harus mengajak seseorang bicara agar ada yang bicara padamu. Kau harus memulai pertemanan, kau yang harus menjulurkan tangan, dan kau yang harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk itu. Dan tidak pernah ada orang lain yang melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu.

" _Maaf Nagisa, besok ada_ pop quiz _. Kau mengerti, kan, aku tidak boleh kalah dari si Asano itu_ ,"

Nagisa tertawa. "Ya, ya, tentu saja. Kau harus mengalahkannya, Karma." Responnya juga mengundang tawa dari ujung lain sambungan.

" _Minggu depan saja, aku yang akan menjemputmu. Jumat, jam tiga tepat. Jangan terlambat, oke? Aku akan mengganti tiket kita hari ini._ "

"Tidak apa, aku belum beli," Nagisa tersenyum, mengapit ponselnya ke bahu, sembari menyobek dua tiket baru dan memasukkannya ke tong sampah. Ia memindah ponselnya ke telinga lain dan berjalan meninggalkan teater. "Jumat, jam tiga tepat."

~.X.~

Jumat itu ternyata Karma didera oleh acara-acara mendadak. Saat ia bisa merebahkan diri di ranjang dan mengambil _3DS_ , siap melanjutkan _game_ , ia teringat sahabatnya. Janjinya. Tapi sudah terlambat, dan sudah terlalu larut untuk menelepon.

" _Ah, tidak apa, Nagisa pasti mengerti_ ," ujar Karma santai, mengangkat bahu dan mulai bermain.

~.X.~

Nagisa adalah...orang baik. Dia berusaha menjadi orang baik. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu. Dia ingin menyenangkan semua orang. Dia tahu ini bukan hal yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, ia pikir, dengan menjadi seperti itu, mungkin akhirnya akan ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Hei, mau jadi temanku? Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mau cerita padaku?"

Mungkin terdengar cari perhatian. Nagisa tidak mengharapkan sesuatu seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah persahabatannya dengan Karma itu...tidak hanya sepihak.

Dan terkadang susah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Ia ingin percaya bahwa Karma sahabatnya, dan persahabatannya dibalas.

 _Tapi benar-benar susah mempercayainya_.

Mengetahui bahwa Karma sedang belajar untuk _pop quiz_ , ia pun belajar dan berusaha tidak mengajak sahabatnya itu _chatting_. Ya. Selalu dia yang memulai, yang mengajak Karma mengobrol. Minggu lalu, saat ia membatalkan acara nonton bersama, itu adalah _rencananya_ , _undangannya_.

Hari berlalu. Tidak ada pesan.

Hari-hari berlalu lagi. Tidak ada kabar.

Nagisa dengan gelisah memandangi papan tulis putih di tengah _homeroom_ yang sedang kosong. Ia menggeleng. Apa dia tidak punya kehidupan? Tidak punya teman lain? Mungkin dia terlalu—terlalu mengikatkan diri pada Karma? Harga diri Nagisa tidak membiarkannya terpuruk.

Ia punya teman. Ia punya kehidupan lain. Ia tidak ingin Karma menganggap dirinya adalah anak kesepian tanpa teman.

"Hei, kalian ada acara hari ini?"

"Ya, kami mau mencoba kafe baru di dekat sini. Mau ikut? Tapi...bukannya kau bilang akan nonton dengan temanmu yang dari sekolah lain?"

"Yah," Nagisa mengantongi ponselnya. Yang diam. "Lihat-lihat dulu."

Karma tidak pernah menelepon. Atau pun mengirimkan pesan. Nagisa tahu, Karma pasti lupa dengan janjinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau jadi teman yang ngotot dan manja, _needy_ , ia tidak ingin jadi teman seperti itu. Jadi Nagisa tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkinkah dia menunggu Karma untuk menyadarinya? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak yakin.

Seminggu berlalu. Dua minggu berlalu.

Sebulan berlalu, dan Nagisa hampir yakin Karma sudah melupakannya. Tidak mengejutkan. Karma cerdas, aktif, populer, tentunya dia sibuk dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Nagisa pun begitu, tapi ia tidak pernah hilang kontak dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Nama Karma sudah mencapai urutan terakhir di daftar _recent chat_ , karena Karma yang paling lama tidak menghubungi atau mengirimkan pesan lewat _chat_.

Tiba-tiba, telepon bergetar. Nagisa melirik ponselnya di atas meja tidur, meletakkan _laptop_ -nya.

 _Karma_.

"Halo, Karma. Ada apa?" tanya Nagisa hangat, tersenyum senang. Ternyata Karma tidak melupakannya. _Karma tidak melupakannya_.

" _Hei...Nagisa, aku ingin sekali karaoke, tapi tidak ada yang luang. Apa kau ada waktu besok?_ "

"Karaoke? Boleh! Jam berapa?"

" _Bagaimana kalau jam empat?"_

"Oke, oke...Jam empat, ya. Di tempat yang dulu?"

" _Hehe, iya. Jangan terlambat, ya_."

Panggilan ditutup. Nagisa masih tersenyum, merasa sangat senang.

Merasa sangat berada dalam penolakan. Ia tidak peduli bahwa semua ini terkesan sepihak—seakan-akan Karma menelepon karena butuh—ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia hanya senang bahwa Karma tidak melupakannya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Karma tidak minta maaf soal janjinya Jumat bulan lalu. _Karma tidak melupakannya_.

Ia tidak peduli, meskipun, di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sakit hati. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia sangat menyedihkan.

~.X.~

Siapa yang tidak bangga berteman dengan Karma Akabane. Saat sahabatnya itu menjadi juara sekolah di semester terakhir SMP mereka, Nagisa bahkan lebih bangga dari Karma sendiri. Sahabatnya yang bersinar terang. Sahabatnya.

...Sahabatnya.

"Ya, temanmu itu apa selalu menyebalkan kalau sudah menang?" geram Ren Sakakibara, yang mantan teman SMP-nya, sekarang sekelas dengan Karma. "Pakai acara menyuruh kami sujud."

"Kalau saja dia tidak punya otak, sudah kubantai," cibir Gakushuu Asano, rival dan kini juga teman sekelas Karma.

Acara karaoke yang mengejutkan. Ternyata Sakakibara dan Asano memutuskan untuk ikut di detik-detik terakhir, karena Karma menagih kekalahan mereka dalam _pop quiz_. Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa tidak enak.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Karma berhasil mendapat skor tertinggi dalam _pop quiz_ bulan lalu. Karma tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Karma kembali dari wastafel bertepatan setelah pelayan selesai membagikan pesanan mereka. Ia mengambil duduk dan menyeret teh oolong dinginnya.

"Selamat, kudengar kau mengalahkan Asano-kun _pop quiz_ bulan lalu," ujar Nagisa bercanda, membuat Asano meliriknya tajam. "Hanya bercanda, Asano-kun..."

Karma nyengir puas. "Hahah, memang benar itu adanya. Dia kalah, aku menang."

"Ya, ini hadiah untukmu, berikan ini padanya, Asano," ujar Sakakibara, menitipkan sepiring acar yang ia sisihkan dari mie-nya. Asano pun menyumbangkan acarnya dan menuangkannya pada nasi goreng Karma.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!?" geram Karma kesal. Asano melirik Nagisa.

"Kau tidak menyumbang?" ia mengangguk pada mangkuk acar Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu Karma tidak suka acar mentimun.

Ketiga teman sekelas itu berbicara ramai sekali. Nagisa hanya bisa bertanya ini dan itu, mendengarkan. Semakin lama, semakin ia memperhatikan bahwa Asano dan Sakakibara lebih banyak mengetahui tentang sahabatnya. Ia maklum. Pasti karena mereka sekelas.

Ya...karena mereka sekelas.

~.X.~

"Agak menyebalkan juga, karena Asano sekarang sibuk sekali dengan temanmu itu," ujar Sakakibara ketika ia dan Nagisa menyusup keluar dari tempat karaoke untuk ke kamar kecil. "Yah, mereka sepertinya juga muak dengan satu sama lain. Akabane sampai serius mau liburan ke Australia musim panas ini, kan?"

Nagisa mematikan keran wastafel, mengeringkan tangannya. "Australia? Benarkah?"

Sakakibara mengangkat alis, lalu tampak tidak enak. "Ya, tidak tahu, ternyata? Mungkin dia mau mengejutkanmu?" ia tertawa kecil, mengangkat bahu. "Ayo. Apa kau tahu lagu lama berjudul _Jidai_? Mau duet denganku?"

~.X.~

Sampai acara sore itu berakhir, Karma tidak memberitahunya apa-apa. Saat mereka berdua duduk di kereta—Asano dan Sakakibara tentunya pulang dengan mobil pribadi—mereka mengobrolkan hal lain, dan itu pun harus Nagisa yang bertanya-tanya. Karma tidak menanyakan apa-apa.

Bendungan itu mulai meluap.

"Hei...Karma, aku hanya penasaran, tapi bukannya apa-apa," Nagisa memaksakan senyum, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, canggung, "Apa kau lupa soal janji yang hari Jumat bulan lalu?"

Karma mengernyit, melipat tangan, matanya melirik ke arah lain, mengingat. Ekspresinya terkejut, lalu dia membelalak pada Nagisa.

"Nonton! Aku lupa!" dia mengerang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?"

Semakin lama semakin retak.

"Ah, aku kira kau masih sibuk...Haha. Tidak apa, kalau lupa..."

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa.

"Ahh, padahal aku tidak pernah lupa. Ah, aku ingat sekarang. _Libero_ dari tim sekolah kami cidera dan pelatihnya memintaku menggantikannya..." Karma menghela napas, lalu menatap Nagisa. "Hei, maafkan aku?"

"Aku tidak marah," Nagisa tertawa. "Aku sendiri agak lupa, baru malam harinya aku membuka agenda-ku, dan kupikir... _ah, sudahlah_..."

Terus saja menyakiti diri sendiri.

Mereka tertawa.

Menuruni kereta, dan mengarah ke pertigaan di mana mereka akan berpisah. Karma tetap saja tidak memberitahunya.

Bendungan itu makin deras meluap.

"Jadi, kudengar dari Sakakibara-kun, kau akan liburan ke Australia?"

"Ah, iya," Karma nyengir lebar, "Aku menang taruhan saat ayah dan ibuku berusaha menentukan tujuan liburan dengan main UNO. Kau percaya?"

Ia hanya bisa tertawa dan bercanda; "Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya~"

"Haha, bagaimana kalau aku membawakanmu kangguru?"

"Aku maunya koala..." mereka tertawa lagi. "Kapan berangkat?"

Karma menjelaskan bahwa ia akan berangkat di pertengahan Juli, dan akan berada di Australia selama dua minggu. Nagisa menyadari bahwa ia bertanya hanya agar tidak ada keheningan yang menenggelamkannya dalam pikiran negatif.

Saat akan mencapai pertigaan, Karma berkata;

"Ulang tahunmu bulan depan, tentukan jam dan tempatnya, bagaimana?"

~.X.~

Bendungan itu berhenti meluap. Kesempatan terakhir, pikir Nagisa.

Memiliki banyak teman bukanlah masalah. _Sahabat_ adalah sesuatu yang lain lagi. Nagisa tidak tahu—ia semakin meragukan bahwa persahabatannya dengan Karma adalah sesuatu yang timbal balik. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Apakah Karma patut ia tangisi. Apakah sebaiknya ia lanjut dengan hidupnya.

Ia hanya menginginkan seorang sahabat dekat. Karma sepertinya tidak membutuhkannya. Lagipula, apa yang Nagisa miliki?

* * *

"Karma tidak memberitahumu?" Nakamura mengernyit heran, "Kami saja baru tahu dari Hazama. Dia melihat Karma di Olimpiade Matematika itu dengan anak-anak kelasnya, saat sedang mengumpulkan resensinya."

* * *

"Hei, Karma, kudengar kau mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

" _Haha! Iya, tentu saja aku menang...Memangnya aku belum memberitahumu?_ "

* * *

Bendungan itu rintik-rintik meluap lagi.

"Karma sudah pergi awal Juli ke Hokkaido. Dia baru akan pergi ke Australia pertengahan bulan. Masa' dia tidak memberitahumu, Nagisa?"

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau membeli banyak _marimo_ , hei, Karma? Pasti senang ya, di sana..."

" _Iya, tapi aku lebih suka melihat ukiran patung beruang menangkap salmon. Iya, di sini masih sejuk! Minggu depan ke Kyoto. Maaf, Nagisa. Giliranku mandi. Nanti kita bicara lagi,_ "

* * *

Tapi Karma tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara lagi jika Nagisa tidak memulainya.

Sikapnya seakan Nagisa harus tahu tanpa perlu diberi tahu. Dan semuanya akan memandang Nagisa heran karena ia tidak tahu.

"Hai, Nagisa! Tidak kusangka kau menerima undanganku. Bukannya Karma sudah kembali lebih awal dari Australia—kukira setelah itu kalian akan ketemuan,"

Sahabat, hah.

* * *

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kau suka _Coldplay_? Kukira Karma pasti mengajakmu, padahal kan cuma di Aomori,"

* * *

Tapi Nagisa bersikukuh menahannya.

Karma terasa begitu jauh sekarang. Ia tidak butuh ucapan 'Semoga Sukses' darinya. Saat mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di konser _Coldplay_ yang gemerlap, khas dengan gelang-gelang neon dan dekorasinya yang berbintang, Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan bergegas berjalan ke tempat lain.

Karma mencelos, bingung, dan segera mengejarnya.

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa sengaja berlari ke arah speaker terdekat, meskipun ia bisa mendengar teriakan Karma, dentuman musik itu menyamarkan kepura-puraannya dalam menulikan diri.

Chris Martin sedang membawakan _Midnight_ , dan peserta yang lain mulai ikut bernyanyi.

"Nagisa!"

Karma menyambar kerah belakang Nagisa dan menyeretnya ke pinggiran aula konser, meskipun Nagisa sudah tidak melawan. Ia memandangi temannya itu dengan bingung, tapi Nagisa tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau marah."

"Aku rasa, entahlah,"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Nagisa tersenyum, kepalanya terasa panas. Ia memandangi kerlap-kerlip warna dari gelang-gelang neon yang melambai-lambai dalam jumlah ratusan, mengikuti nyanyian. _Ia masih harus bertanya_?

"Kau tahu aku suka Coldplay," gumam Nagisa, tahu bahwa jika suaranya lebih keras dari ini, ia akan menangis, dan itu hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di depan Karma.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Nagisa menggeleng. "Nikmati saja konsernya."

"Kalau begitu, bersama—"

"Tidak perlu, kan?" Nagisa tertawa sangsi, berusaha menatap Karma tapi tidak berani benar-benar menatap matanya. "Tidak perlu berusaha berbaik-baik mengajakku, tidak usah memaksakan diri!" ia melambaikan tangan, lalu berjalan pergi lagi.

"Apa maksudmu—HEI!" lagi, Karma menarik bahunya. "Apa maksudmu _berbaik-baik_?"

Nagisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia sadar—dia bukan sahabat Karma. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya. Dia tidak sepintar Karma. Untuk apa Karma memberitahunya ini-itu, siapa dia? Nagisa bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bukan ibunya Karma, ia tidak perlu mengetahui semuanya. Ya, pasti ia hanya...hanya merasa begini karena ia merasa tinggi hati. Ia _geer_. Merasa pantas bersahabat dengan Karma. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ini salahnya sendiri.

"Ya...bukan apa-apa..." Nagisa memaksakan wajah setenang mungkin. Harga dirinya terasa tercabik-cabik, berusaha menelan kenyataan bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Karma.

"Kau sedang marah, tapi kalau kau tidak mau bilang, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Bendungan itu retak dan menyemburkan segalanya.

"Kau harus bertanya?" Nagisa tertawa gemetar. "Harus diberitahu? Aku tahu kau ikut Olimpiade, apa aku _bertanya padamu_? Aku tahu kau ke Hokkaido, _apa kau cerita padaku_? Apa kau lupa aku menyukai Coldplay, dan kau tidak mengajakku menonton bersama?"

Karma mencelos melihat wajah Nagisa merah padam, pastinya merasa dipermalukan. Dengan kasar, 'sahabatnya' itu menepis tangannya dari pundak, menunduk. Matanya tertutup oleh tirai biru langit yang berpendar di bawah cahaya neon warna-warni.

"Nagisa...aku—"

"Jangan kasihani aku! Kalau kau tidak merasa aku ini sahabatmu, ya sudah!" Nagisa berkata tajam, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

~.X.~

Setelah gemerlap konser Coldplay berhenti, dan malam itu, di kamarnya yang gelap, Nagisa merasa benar-benar hampa. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia sudah dramatis. Ya. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu. Konser Coldplay terasa sudah menguap, seakan terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu—ia tidak bisa merasakan debaran dan gemerlapnya lagi. Hanya ada dirinya dan penyesalan di kamar itu.

Ponselnya menyala dalam gelap, dan hanya dengan mendengarkan nada dering yang ia atur _khas_ , Nagisa tahu itu Karma. Panggilan dari Karma yang pertama kalinya setelah...entah kapan terakhir kalinya. Apa pernah, Karma meneleponnya?

Merasa lagu ' _Sky Full of Stars_ ' itu memperburuk perasaannya—karena dia spesifik mengatur bahwa Karma pantas disandingkan dengan lagu itu—Nagisa dengan berat hati mengangkat panggilan.

" _Nagisa,_ "

"Halo, Karma," Nagisa memaksakan nada ramah, dan terkejut sendiri olehnya, "Soal tadi...lupakan saja. Aku dramatis sekali, ya,"

" _Tidak...kau benar. Aku lupa kalau kau menyukai Coldplay. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya."_

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Tidak apa-apa. Karena Nagisa sudah menyerah. Bendungan itu diam. Sudah surut dan hampir kering.

" _Ulang tahunmu. Aku ingat janji itu. Biar aku—biar aku menebus semuanya, Nagisa..."_

"Dengar— _Karma_ ," Nagisa dengan tegas memotong, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, aku juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri—dan aku tidak sedang meminta belas kasihanmu hanya karena aku bilang begitu. Kau tidak seperti aku, dan aku tidak bisa mengharapkan pertemanan yang sama."

Dan memang semua itu benar adanya. Nagisa mengerti bahwa Karma bukan orang yang sensitif dan simpatik. Dia tidak memikirkan hal-hal sepele. Nagisa, di sisi lain...Dia membalas semua pesan teman-temannya, meskipun terlambat. Dia akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada temannya yang dihiraukan.

Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan hal seperti itu dari Karma. Seharusnya dia mengerti hal yang begitu sederhana. Nagisa tertawa letih, merasa bodoh sendiri.

" _Aku ingin jadi sahabatmu, Nagisa._ "

"Jangan. Tidak perlu m—"

" _Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarkanku, apapun yang ingin kukatakan. Kau tidak menghakimiku. Meskipun aku dikelilingi banyak orang, aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengutarakan apa-apa._ "

Nagisa tersenyum sangsi. Kalau benar apa yang dikatakannya...

"Harusnya kau bisa bilang padaku. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku."

" _Kadang aku...merasa bahwa semua itu sepele dan akhirnya tidak kubicarakan._ "

"Iya, aku mengerti, kau memang orang yang seperti itu," Nagisa tersenyum, lalu menyalakan laptopnya. Ia sudah memasuki tahap penerimaan, dan ia terlalu kecewa dan merasa malu dengan dirinya untuk mengharapkan apa-apa dari Karma.

" _Ulang tahunmu. Aku janji_. _Ke mana?_ "

Nagisa melirik jam di sudut _taskbar_.

"Ada marathon film action pukul sebelas."

~.X.~

Menjelang tanggal 20 Juli, Nagisa merasa terombang-ambing. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kadang ia juga berjalan-jalan dengan Nakamura yang sekolahnya tidak jauh darinya.

Nakamura sudah sering sekali memarahinya soal Karma.

"Jadi kalian akan nonton marathon bersama?" tanya Nakamura, melipat tangannya, tampak sangsi. "Dan kalau tidak datang?"

"Dia akan datang," Nagisa berkata, tapi tidak tersenyum, "Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk janji seperti itu. Tapi..."

"Nagisa," Nakamura menghela napas, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Kau terlalu lemah padanya. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku sudah tidak mengharapkan apa-apa," senyuman yang hampa. "Bersahabat dengan bintang sepertinya...aku terlalu banyak berharap."

Nakamura tersenyum sedih. Terkadang, melihat Nagisa, ia meragukan apakah yang diinginkan temannya dari Karma itu hanyalah persahabatan. Nakamura merasa...yang diinginkan Nagisa itu lebih dari persahabatan. Tapi sungguh sebuah angan-angan yang menyakitkan. Nakamura bahkan tak tega mengatakannya; bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

~.X.~

Dan benar saja. Karma bahkan mengecewakannya. Ia tidak datang untuk menyelamatkan harga diri— _ia bahkan tidak datang_.

Ia hanya menelepon.

" _Hei, Nagisa. Maafkan aku—aku tidak bisa pergi kali ini. Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku janji besok aku pasti akan datang."_

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa~!" Nagisa berkata riang, tertawa. Ia beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki. Bangku di depan bioskop. "Soal besok...Besok aku tidak bisa. Sudahlah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Karma."

Yang paling menyedihkan soal semua ini.

Ia tahu, Karma tidak bisa datang untuk menonton pertandingan basket sekolahnya. Sakakibara memberitahukannya di awal minggu. Bahkan remaja flamboyan itu—yang Nagisa mulai berteman akrab karena mereka menyukai banyak lagu yang sama—Ren Sakakibara, mengundangnya untuk datang.

Nagisa tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan. Mungkin kepastian. Ia sudah lepas. Ia sudah bebas. Ia...sudah...menyerah.

~.X.~

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Nakamura menghambur dari kursi suporter lawan, membuat Karma tercengang. Wajah si pirang itu merah oleh kemarahan. "Mana Nagisa!?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya," Karma menautkan alis, mengangkat bahu. "Apa masalahmu, Nakamura?"

"Dia sudah menunggumu di depan bioskop, idiot!" bentak Nakamura marah. "Orang sepertimu memang tidak pantas punya sahabat—mungkin malah tidak butuh, ya!?" ia tertawa marah, lalu menyeruak keluar dari barisan murid-murid sekolah lawan, keluar dari stadion.

Karma menggeretakkan gigi dan bergegas memutar arah, keluar dari stadion juga, namun Nakamura sudah lenyap lebih cepat. Ia tidak menyangka Nagisa akan menunggunya di bioskop. Selama ini ia tidak punya beban membatalkan janji di detik terakhir, karena ia merasa Nagisa tidak akan keberatan—ia tidak menyangka Nagisa akan menganggap hal seperti itu begitu...penting.

Karma mengumpat melihat bus yang baru saja berangkat, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon taksi. Setelah itu, ia menghubungi Nagisa. Tidak diangkat. Berkali-kali pun tidak diangkat, bahkan hingga taksinya datang. Akhirnya ia menghubungi Nakamura.

"Nakamura—"

" _Apa!?"_ suaranya keras, Karma bahkan tidak menyalakan _loudspeaker_. _"Kau tidak punya perasaan ya!? Kau masih saja tidak menghargai orang, Karma! Tidak ada yang berubah! Masih meremehkan orang! Meremehkan teman sendiri!_ "

Karma hanya bisa diam menggeretakkan gigi, matanya memandangi jalan yang macet. Nakamura terus merepet marah padanya.

" _Kau tahu tidak, ia selalu menunggumu tepat waktu, janji apapun. Ia pernah membuang tiket yang ia beli, karena ia hanya ingin menonton film denganmu. Kalau aku tidak memaksanya membeli tiket Coldplay, dia akan terus menunggu sampai_ kau _mengundangnya! Dia bahkan berniat mengundangmu, tapi Sakakibara memberitahunya bahwa kau sudah beli tiket sendiri. Ia tampak sangat malu tiap orang lain memberitahunya bahwa kau ada olimpiade, lah, ke luar negeri lah, tapi ia selalu bersikap santai dan tetap saja mengajakmu bicara. Kau tidak pantas mendapat kesetiaan seperti itu!_ "

Karma yang tidak tahu harus bilang apa, diselamatkan oleh Nakamura yang dengan kasar mematikan panggilan. Sekarang ia tidak tahu di mana Nagisa, dan ia yakin Nakamura tidak akan memberitahunya.

"Ke arah stasiun," ia berkata pada supir taksi begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

~.X.~

Nagisa tidak ada di rumah. Atau ada, tapi pura-pura tidak ada. Karma duduk merenungi ponselnya yang terhubung dengan _charger_ —baterainya sekarat karena tak habis-habis menghubungi Nagisa.

Sabtu sudah berganti Minggu dalam hitungan detik, dan Karma masih keras kepala menghubungi.

Akhirnya, diangkat.

"Nagisa, aku—"

" _Sudahlah,"_ Karma mencelos. Suara itu begitu tenang dan hampa. _"Kau tidak perlu menelepon lagi. Ini semua salahku sendiri. Haha. Aku hanya membuang-buang waktu mencari tahu apakah kau menganggapku sahabatmu. Hanya membuat diriku sendiri kecewa. Ternyata butuh waktu selama ini sampai aku yakin._ "

Karma berdiri dari kasurnya, geram.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau selalu menungguku? Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti datang."

Tawa yang hampa terdengar. Tawa kekecewaan, dan Karma, mencelos, tahu sendiri di mana ia salah.

" _Apakah kau harus diberitahu untuk datang dalam janji yang sudah ditetapkan, Karma-kun_?"

~.X.~

"Mungkin harusnya aku memberitahumu. Tapi apa aku tega? Setelah kau bilang tidak bisa datang, apa menurutmu aku akan menyalahkanmu dan memberitahumu, bahwa aku sudah menunggumu? Menurutmu aku orang yang suka membuat orang lain merasa bersalah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Kau akan sibuk dengan kelas barumu, di sekolah yang berbeda denganku, sibuk dengan persainganmu. Aku saja yang bodoh sudah mengharapkan kita akan terus bersahabat."

"Atau mungkin bayanganku soal persahabatan berbeda denganmu. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi sudahlah."

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah, Karma-kun. Harga dirimu tinggi, dan kau berusaha menyelamatkannya. Kau ingkar janji padaku, akui saja, karena kau tidak merasa aku begitu penting. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan aku menerima kenyataan itu."

" _Itu...tidak benar_."

"Itu yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu itu. Berhentilah menyelamatkan harga dirimu sendiri di depanku. Aku sudah lelah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kau sahabatku. Aku lelah selalu tahu belakangan soal dirimu—acaramu, rencanamu, keseharianmu."

"Seandainya saja...Seandainya saja kau tidak usah meneleponku."

" _Nagisa, apa yang kau katakan? Kita masih berteman. Aku masih menganggapmu sahabatku_."

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin soal itu."

" _Hei, Na—_ "

"Kalau kau pikir bertemu dan membicarakan ini akan memperbaiki semuanya, percayalah, tidak akan. Bukan aku yang menetapkan hal itu; _aku tahu_. Dan itu tidak masalah. Kau bisa terus dengan kehidupanmu. Aku akan terus dengan kehidupanku. Sudah, begitu saja. Kita hanya alumni dari SMP yang sama dan sempat berteman dekat."

"Kau tidak perlu menelepon lagi, Karma-kun."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf lagi jika kau merasa tidak bersalah."

Nagisa menatap langit yang gelap tertutup awan. Sama seperti bintang-bintang di balik awan itu. Karma dulunya bersinar terang seperti bintang, namun sekarang, dia redup dan mati. Terlalu jauh, berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Seharusnya Nagisa bisa saja menyayangi Karma seumur hidupnya.

Kalau saja Karma tidak berkali-kali meninggalkannya sendirian, menggantungkannya di luar. Membatalkan janji-janji di detik terakhir.

Tidak ada yang perlu dimohon. Tidak maafnya. Karma tidak menginginkannya. Dan keheningan itu menjawab semuanya. Nagisa sudah menerima kekalahannya, dan yang Karma lakukan hanyalah menabur garam pada lukanya.

Dengan napas yang lamat, Karma sendiri memutuskan untuk mengakhiri apa yang menurutnya persahabatan.

" _...Maafkan aku_."

Bahkan Nagisa bisa merasakan betapa dua kata itu hanya diucapkan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. Karma mengakuinya. Nagisa menerimanya. Ia tersenyum dan mencampakkan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah, Karma-kun."

* * *

 **/brb nangis habis ngetik, fic ini baper banget/**

 **Fic ini sepihak banget ya soalnya Karma ga terlalu diberi backup dengan adil, tapi memang begini adanya.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
